


Who's Your Favorite?

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [10]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Buffoonery, Crack, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Presents, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Relationships: Eric Carr/Bruce Kulick, Eric Carr/Vinnie Vincent
Series: Casablanca Plaza [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Who's Your Favorite?

_11:20am_

both bruce and vinnie eagerly stared at the clock across the counter. they started work at ten o'clock this morning, but the demands paul gave them were exhausting. vinnie had to stop using the customers as free therapy. but bruce had it worse; he actually had to say words other than a quiet “hello”. it’s painful to even think about, i know.

“that clock must be telling a very engaging story, people!” paul joked from the other side of the store. ugh. if he’s three things, he’s gay, loud, and raunchy; one big stereotype. “only forty minutes left, you’ve got this.” he patted vinnie on the shoulder as he passed him.

they each have a huge crush on the manager of lunchbox friends: a toy store the size of a bathroom. the manager/single employee’s name is eric carr, and he’s incredible. everyone likes him because he was easily the nicest of all the managers. not only that, but he was also super good looking. curly locks, chubby cheeks, no taller than 5’ 8": he was damn near _perfection._

_40 minutes later…_

after what seemed like an eternity, it was _finally_ break time! bruce hadn’t seen eric in a while*, so he decided to be thoughtful and buy him some of his favorite treats. he kept a box of pocky and a hershey’s cookies n cream bar behind the register.

*= four days

after getting the candies out, bruce unexpectedly made intense eye contact with vinnie. he was staring at him like a hawk, almost in a taunting fashion. a devilish grin spread on vinnie’s face as he pulled a plastic bag from his purse. through the plastic, he could see… the same exact snacks he bought for eric. neither of them said a word, until vinnie suddenly sprinted out the door.

“NOT ON MY WATCH” bruce hurdled over the counter and went after vinnie. the two raced each other across the mall as if they were in an action movie. 

_“i'm gonna get there first!”_

“no, _I AM!_ ” bruce was taller than vinnie, so he had the blessing that is long legs. that also came with the curse that was constantly tripping over everything. bruce nearly went throttling into a kid at least half his height. he stopped at a screeching halt, slowly went around the kid, and continued running.

when bruce got to lunchbox friends, vinnie was already there!! you could see the flames in his eyes. 

“hello!” eric chimed. bruce regained his composure, and caught his breath. 

“hi, eric… i bought you your favorite snacks, because you’re my favorite.” bruce practically panted. 

“what a coincidence, look at what vinnie got me!” he showed him a hershey’s bar and some pocky.

“no, you’re _my_ favorite!” vinnie argued, shoving bruce aside. eric didn’t know what to feel. should he be shocked? because WOW, this is crazy! 

“eric?” bruce asked, “who’s _your_ favorite?” eric wasn’t sure how to feel! should he feel grateful that men literally fight over him? he glanced at the two boys back and forth.

“well- um… i…” the heat rushed to eric’s cheeks. he had to get out of this situation some how! then, came an idea: he could distract them and run off when no one’s looking. “hey, what’s that?!” eric pointed at nothing in particular, and surprisingly, they fell for it. eric ran into the storage room and decided to stay there for a while. 

“…should we just… leave these on the counter-”

“yep.”


End file.
